Snow Crystal
by i r Kei
Summary: My first Ouran fan fic. Please comment, I need practice and comments will help.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing about Ouran. No one does, hate to admit it, except Bisco Hatori. This is my first Ouran fan fiction so if it's horrible please tell me and I will try to better my skillz.

* * *

_Haruhi was certain she was dreaming. No, it would be classified better as a nightmare. Haruhi stood with Tamaki, her arms willingly around his waist. In the background she could hear the twins saying how 'cute' they looked. She could hear Kyoya mumbling about profits skyrocketing. She could hear Hunny complaining to Mori that Haruhi was scaring him. Haruhi did classify this as a nightmare._

* * *

"Snow, snow, snow!" the cheerful ranting of Ryoji Fujioka broke through Haruhi's hellish dream. 

Haruhi mumbled incoherent words and rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow and pulling the sheets over her head.

"Haruhi, my daughter! There is snow!" Ryoji shrilled, peeking into his daughter's room. "Haruhi, wake up," he ordered. "You'll be late to school."

That certainly got Haruhi going. She pushed aside her bed sheets and sat on the edge of her bed. It was then that she stared at her cross dressing father. He wore a long white jacket over his clothes, and gloves decorated his hands. Haruhi just watched with a blank expression as he began describing the scene outside. But Haruhi didn't pay attention. She just gathered up her things and pushed past him to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As usual it only took her a very short amount of time, so that when she got out of the bathroom she had time to cook and eat breakfast. She did just that, and made her way to the door.

"Oh, Haruhi, you'll need a jacket. You don't want daddy's little girl getting sick, do you?" Ryoji questioned.

He immediately pulled out a jacket from nowhere. Haruhi almost choked on the air she was breathing. The jacket was different from what her father wore, but still, it was defiantly more extravagant.

"I'm not wearing that," Haruhi said defiantly. She walked to her room and dug around for a few seconds before pulling out a plain brown jacket. It fell past her waist, and the sleeves needed to be rolled once so she could use her hands, but other than that it covered her form without revealing she wasn't really a boy.

"Don't forget mittens!" Ryoji called, coming to stand by her door. "And I won't let you wear that!"

Haruhi just pulled on some mittens, wrapped a scarf around her neck, and stalked past her father. She ignored his orders to come back as she excited her house, walking into a wintry scene.

Haruhi wouldn't admit it, but she loved snow. Even if she complained of the cold, the snow always made up for it when it covered the ground. She walked steadily down the outside stairs, being careful as not to slip and fall, and made her way to the Ouran Private Institute.

* * *

It seemed other students enjoyed the snow as much as she did. Girls giggled and frolicked, making snow angels while boys had snow ball fights, trying their best not to hit the scattered girls. 

And then there was the Host Club. Hunny sliding down a man-made hill while Kyoya just leaned against a tree, gathering money from girls who wanted to slide down the hill with Hunny. Mori stood close to the hill, keeping a watchful eye on Hunny. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed evilly, throwing snowballs at a huddled form. _Tamaki_. The twins stopped upon seeing Haruhi, and they darted to her side.

"Such a wonderful day, isn't it Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, on Haruhi's left.

"So beautiful, and perfect," Hikaru added.

"Yeah, I guess," Haruhi responded.

Tamaki's head whipped up upon hearing Haruhi's voice. He slowly inched towards her, staring at her with puppy eyes.

"What?" Haruhi asked, voice blank.

"'Good morning Tamaki'," he replied, trying to mimic Haruhi's voice.

Haruhi sighed. "Good morning Tamaki," she told him.

"Hikaru and Kaoru keep throwing these... things at me," Tamaki said, hiding behind Haruhi.

He waved an arm at the boys having snow ball fights elsewhere.

Haruhi sighed and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. When weren't they doing something to their senpai?

"C'mon Milord, it's just a little fun," Hikaru informed.

"Yeah, you're supposed to throw snowballs back at us," Kaoru added.

Tamaki nodded, looking down at the snow. He bent down, back to the twins and Haruhi, and worked with the snow before standing, a perfectly round snowball in his bare hand. He looked at it and then at the twins, throwing it at them. They tried running, but miraculously it hit both of them.

The bell tolled for school to begin and Haruhi set off, the twins trailing behind her in a cloud of defeat.

* * *

Haruhi decided not to attend the Host Club that day. Instead, she headed outside into the courtyard to admire the snow. She had to do it secretly, otherwise Tamaki would find out and have a field day with the Host Club. She stood in the center of the courtyard, staring blankly around. The blue of the sky was hidden behind a layer of gray clouds, and it looked as though any second they would dump snow onto the world. Haruhi welcomed this. 

She sighed, sending a cloud of fog from her mouth. She raised her eyes to the sky as the snow fell. Haruhi smiled, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue to capture the snowflakes.

"Haruhi, what are you doing out here? You'll get sick. I can't let daddy's little girl get sick!" Tamaki called, standing at the side of the courtyard, safe from the snow that fell.

Haruhi blinked, closing her mouth and then stared at Tamaki. His eyes widened and he gaped at her. A confusing look crossed Haruhi's face.

"What is it?" she asked, stepping towards him.

"Ha-Haruhi," Tamaki stuttered. "You-you… look so…"

He didn't finish, because Haruhi stood in front of him, and he dared not speak anymore.

"I look what? Is there something wrong?" Haruhi questioned, looking down at herself.

She patted her jacket, making sure it was on right before turning around to see her back, since she had her back to Tamaki when he came out. She turned to face him, and slipped on ice.

And Haruhi's nightmare came true. She threw her arms around Tamaki's waist to catch herself from falling. The Host Club had decided to come looking for their president and ventured into the courtyard.

Haruhi's arms were willingly around Tamaki's waist. Hikaru and Kaoru were saying they looked cute. Kyoya was nose deep in his financial book, scribbling notes and mumbling about their profits. Hunny was clinging to Mori, saying that Haruhi was scaring him.

* * *

All while the snow fell. 


End file.
